


Just do it (Mild lemon) English translation

by chiqueanonime



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Grimm’s starting to get horny again because he’s in heat. Pure Vessel fingers him and then they 69. The end.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Just do it (Mild lemon) English translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just do it (Mild lemon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061041) by [illolaclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair). 



> TN: This is a translation I made of clair_hope15’s Just Do It! Though, you probably already saw that right? Yeah… I mostly tried to stick as close as I could to the original Spanish, but I did make a few minor adjustments to make it flow better in English—and I also translated the original author’s notes! Spanish internet slang is so weird... If someone knows what “enga eh” means, please let me know!
> 
> AN: I got lazy about making a lemon, sorry :( also I’m giving you a 69, don’t go and whine about it ight???  
> Btw, Grimm’s got a vagina and a penis :0 don’t get mad, it’s just a headcanon but whatever xd also Pure Vessel has a tongue :) another headcanon of mine,,,,  
> Bwah I wanna go sleep but there isn’t enough Pure Vessel/Grimm :(  
> Pure Vessel’s gonna be the King of Hallownest again,,,,  
> Enjoy~! ^^

Pure Vessel was headed to their quarters after a long day of work. Fortunately, today hadn’t been as busy as usual, since they only had to do paperwork. They always had meetings, conferences, a lot more paperwork, etc… It struck them as strange to finish the day early, to not be up until dawn doing what they had to do, but at least they were happy to be able to take a breath and relax a little bit.

It was 1:57 in the morning. Normally they would return to their room to rest at around 4 or 5 in the morning—even, on occasions, falling asleep in their office—but as today they had such little work, they could go to their quarters and rest early.

When they arrived, they found their beloved partner lying on the enormous bed, reading a book with a crimson silk gown covering his otherwise nude body. He raised his view from his book to look at the Vessel.

“Oh… It’s surprising to see you so early…” The scarlet bat closed his book. “Normally, you tend to come in when the sun’s rising, or you just outright don’t come in, but I’m glad to see you here so early, my love.”

Pure Vessel looked strangely at their partner.

“ _Grimm, sweetie, what are you doing up at these hours?_ ” the Vessel moved their fingers in sign language.

“I wasn’t sleepy.” Grimm closed his eyes.

Pure Vessel closed their own eyes and sighed. When Grimm wasn’t sleepy, that could cause a lot of “problems”. They started to undress and then placed their royal tunic on a coat rack and got on the bed.

Once they were lying down on it, Grimm left his book on the night table and snuggled up against the Vessel.

“Well… Uh, Vessel…” said Grimm, calling the Vessel’s attention. “Do you mind if…?”

“ _Not at all,_ ” Pure Vessel interrupted Grimm before he could even finish his question. The Vessel grabbed Grimm’s waist and lifted him onto their lap.

“Th—Thanks…” Grimm said, a blush on his face.

“ _No problem. Are you more comfortable now?_ ” asked the Vessel. Grimm simply nodded.

Grim settled in a little bit on Pure Vessel’s lap. He relaxed his rear end in between Pure Vessel’s legs, pressed his torso against theirs, rested his hands on their chest and smushed his head on the Vessel’s shoulder. Pure Vessel brought a hand to Grimm’s waist, and their other hand—that of their prosthetic arm—went to the scarlet bat’s back, making him shiver a bit.

The two of them stayed like this for a moment, however, Grimm was in his heat, so he instinctively moved his hips, rubbing them against Pure Vessel as he softly moaned and kept eyes shut with a slight blush on his face. The Vessel took note of this:

“ _Grimm, when did your heat start?_ ” Pure Vessel traced words on Grimm’s lower back.

“T—Today…” Grimm blushed more.

The Vessel lifted Grimm’s body with both hands, stood up, and nuzzled the underside of Grimm’s chin with their snout. The scarlet bat’s blush intensified, and he hugged the Vessel while moving his hips even more, still rubbing hard against them. Pure Vessel kissed his neck. The rubbing of their snout made Grimm shiver due to the soft tickling, and Grimm loved the sensation, these pleasure-producing tickles. Grimm let Pure Vessel continue to kiss his neck, but there was a feeling that was quite distinct to that of their mask. A wet texture passed along his neck, making him tremble even more in pleasure. The scarlet bat looked at their lover and saw something that greatly impressed him:

“Vessel… S—Since when do you have a tongue?” Grimm grabbed their lover’s chin.

“ _Since always. Though, I didn’t even know I had it ‘til a week ago,_ ” Pure Vessel said in sign language.

“Can I take a closer look?” Grimm asked, getting a nod from the Vessel. Pure Vessel stuck out their tongue for their partner to see. It was a bit long and thick, coming out of the bottom of the Vessel’s mask. Grimm caressed it a little. “It’s very soft… and… very viscous…”

To Grimm, it was kind of funny. The length was black, but its tip faded out to white—just like the Pure Vessel’s lower tendril—and it had quite a soft texture. Grimm inspected where the tongue came from and, clearly, it came from a little, almost unnoticeable groove hidden under their mask. It wasn’t a mouth, but just a groove solely for their tongue.

Vessels didn’t need to eat. They could nourish themselves with Void or Soul, but they still needed nourishment to be able to become strong. Lifeblood was a good source of nourishment for them—if it could be considered nourishment—that strengthened their bodies and made them feel healthier.

After the surprise, Grimm kissed Pure Vessel.

“You’re incredible. I love you so much, my little cutie,” Grimm said between kisses. This nickname that Grimm gave the Vessel didn’t really suit them, but they had to admit they liked it, even if Grimm was far more deserving of the label “little cutie.”

Pure Vessel embraced Grimm, caressing his hips. Grimm reciprocated, closing his eyes as the Vessel left kisses all over his neck.

Grimm kissed the hole where Pure Vessel’s tongue originated. The Vessel passionately kissed back and shoved Grimm against the bed without breaking the kiss. They stuck their tongue inside of Grimm’s mouth, pushing against his own tongue, and the two of them kept kissing for almost a whole minute. When they separated, Grimm found himself wheezing, the kiss having been too passionate even for him. A string of saliva connected both their tongues.

Pure Vessel let out a “laugh” and unbuttoned Grimm’s silk gown, exposing his body. Grimm scoffed.

“Oooh my~, seems like someone wants to play, eh?” He opened his legs ever so slightly.

“ _Heh. You’re so needy. You can’t fool me._ ” Pure Vessel pressed their hip against Grimm’s crotch.

“Hmmm, you got me~… But today I don’t feel like fucking.” The scarlet bat crossed his arms. Pure Vessel looked at him, perplexed.

“ _Ah, you don’t?_ ” Pure Vessel asked, and Grimm shook his head. “ _Well, that’s quite strange of you. With that heat you have, you’d be bouncing in my lap._ ”

“Nope. I’m in my fertile days, and I’m not planning to go up to you and say ‘oH sWeETiE wE’rE gOnNa bE pAReNtS’ any time soon.” Grimm shook his head again. “No, my love, not today… Some other day, when I’m not so fertile.”

“ _Hmmm. Alright._ ” Pure Vessel hugged Grimm.

“Besides… There are more ways to give yourself pleasure without having to get your dick wet~…” Grimm purred.

“ _Hmmm~. Seriously~?_ ” Pure Vessel led their hand gently to Grimm’s loins. “ _What do you say about this~?_ ”

Pure Vessel pressed a finger on Grimm’s clitoris. The scarlet bat moaned softly at the sensation,

“Ah~…” Grimm placed a hand on Pure Vessel’s shoulder.

The Vessel placed two fingers to Grimm’s slit and caressed it delicately.

“ _Moist already? So quick,”_ the Vessel wrote with their prosthetic hand on Grimm’s lower back.

Grimm threw his head back and moaned when Pure Vessel inserted a finger in his vagina and started moving it inside. The Vessel tilted forward and licked the bat’s neck. His cock was completely erect and outside of its slit.

Pure Vessel licked Grimm’s neck, shoulder, and collar bones. He wailed helplessly, hoping the Vessel would continue moving their fingers inside of him.

“M—More… V—Vessel…” Grimm hugged Pure Vessel.

Pure Vessel moved their finger more quickly and forcefully. When they rubbed against his G spot, Grimm let out a strong scream. Pure Vessel’s licks went down to his chest and abdomen while their prosthetic hand caressed his neck. His moans became stronger yet.

“A-aaah~! Aaah~…!” Grimm moaned.

Grimm’s cunt started oozing vaginal fluid, making his vagina feel incredibly wet as he came. Pure Vessel took their fingers out and watched the string of the watery, flexible substance hang from their finger and connect with his pussy. Even with their fingers out, the liquid kept spilling out from Grimm’s vagina.

“ _I see you came hard._ ” Pure Vessel wiped their hand of the fluid.

“Y—You’re erect…” said Grimm, taking a look between Pure Vessel’s legs.

“ _Heh. Don’t worry about me. It’s nothing._ ” Pure Vessel rubbed Grimm’s cheek.

Pure Vessel completely removed Grimm’s silk gown, leaving him completely nude in their view.

“ _You have such a precious body. The best I’ve seen._ ” Pure Vessel caressed Grimm’s torso. “ _You’re the most beautiful creature that I’ve ever seen in my whole life._ ”

“There are people out there more beautiful than I… And you know it…” Grimm placed a hand on Pure Vessel’s cheek.

“ _Yes. But for me, you are the only one._ ” Pure Vessel brought their face close to Grimm’s.

Grimm cut the distance between them, kissing the marvelous pale being in front of him who he loved with all his heart.

After breaking the kiss, Pure Vessel lied down on the bed. Grimm got close to them and went atop their lap. He leaned forward and kissed the Vessel’s neck. The Pure Vessel rubbed Grimm’s rear, which got a few light moans out of the scarlet bat.

“ _Turn around,_ ” ordered Pure Vessel in sign language.

Grimm turned around, putting his back to the Vessel, who pulled his rear towards them. He blushed furiously when he found the Pure Vessel’s tendril in his face. Pure Vessel stuck out their tongue when they saw Grimm’s wet cunt in front of theirs.

“Ah… Vessel, wh—what’re you gonna—? Aah~~!” Grimm moaned when he felt the Vessel’s tongue push inside his wet vagina.

Pure Vessel’s tendril was putting pressure on Grimm’s face. The scarlet bat grabbed the Vessel’s member and jacked it off. They shivered a little while still continuing to lick his cunt.

“ _Come on, Grimm, just do it,_ ” Pure Vessel wrote on his back.

Grimm, without thinking, passed his tongue over the giant length of Pure Vessel. He licked it up and down, letting out moans while he did so. He found it quite difficult to suck the member when they were attending to him the same way, the sensation of their tongue entering his vagina keeping him from concentrating. Grimm licked the tendril quicker, wrapping his tongue around it.

While Pure Vessel was licking Grimm’s cunt, they threw their hand at his cock, making the scarlet bat tremble. He shoved their tendril in his mouth, fully surrounding it, and Pure Vessel grunted.

“Mmmmh~, mmmnh~~!” Grimm grunted, incapable of doing it any louder with his mouth full. His cunt squeezed, and he felt like he was going to cum.

After a few more licks from Pure Vessel, Grimm squirted—he came, and vaginal fluid spilled from his cunt. Pure Vessel licked up the clear, viscous fluid, tasting its sweetness. Grimm was still going with their tendril in his mouth, moving his head up and down, sucking up every centimeter of it; not even he knew how he could take it so deep in his throat.

Pure Vessel raised Grimm’s hips a little bit and noticed that his dick, too, was about to leak. They sent their tongue to his member and wrapped it around it. He forcefully closed his eyes and shaked, feeling like he was going to cum right now.

“M—Mmmmmnh~! Mmnnmnnnh~~!!” Grimm moaned as he came. Pure Vessel savored every drop, sucking up all of their lover’s sperm.

Grimm kept sucking their member. Without any warning, Pure Vessel came in his mouth, making the scarlet bat open his eyes wide as his mouth was filled. He tried to swallow it all, but there was just too much cum. Grimm took the tendril out of his mouth to take a breath, but the Vessel kept cumming, staining his face with semen.

They both panted, feeling extremely tired. Grimm turned back around, his cunt still dripping. When Pure Vessel looked at Grimm’s face covered in their own semen, they couldn’t help but blush. To them, he looked so sexy like that.

“See? I told you, you don’t need to get your dick wet to receive pleasure~,” Grimm winked. “Besides… Look how well you can use your tongue! Thank you so much, my love, I really needed that~…”

“ _Please, you already know I’m here for you, no matter what._ ” Pure Vessel caressed Grimm’s cheek, gaining a tender blush from the scarlet bat.

After their session of pleasure, they both got cleaned up a little bit, and then went back to bed, more than satisfied with what they had just done.

Grimm got cozy, snuggling up next to Pure Vessel’s chest. Now they loved each other even more.

“ _Sweet dreams, love of my life,_ ” said Pure Vessel, curling up closer to Grimm.

“You too, my little cutie…” Grimm fell asleep instantly. Pure Vessel followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey another one-shot well done uwu mwah i don’t know what to put  
> About the nickname of “my little cutie” that Grimm gives to Pure Vessel, well, idk tbh it amused me xd BESIDES WE ALL KNOW THAT HERE THE LITTLE CUTIE IS GRIMM CUZ HE’S A HOBBIT NEXT TO PURE VESSEL :(  
> Well then that’s all uwu hoping you all liked it! ^^ If you did then give me a super kudo pls <3 see you in the next one-shot!!  
> Enga eeeh!! Ciaoooooooooooo~~!!!!  
> CARRYONMYWAYWARDSOOOOOOOON—
> 
> TN: My, wasn’t this steamy!! I had some fun translating it, and I also learned a few things about Peninsular Spanish (the dialect this was written in)! In PS, they say “corrirse” (literally, “to run oneself”) to mean “cum,” when in Mexican Spanish they say “venirse” (“to come oneself)!  
> Also, in the original author’s note, she referenced “Hasta luego Mari Carmen,” but I changed it to “Carry on my wayward son” so Anglophones can understand it :P


End file.
